Utopia
by HerbalTea-and-Tarzan
Summary: Evangeline was made the Angel of Protection and put under the direction of Michael and Gabriel. But when God decides to exterminate man, she must make a choice. She must protect the child born to be the savior of mankind, but she has more than just the unborn child to protect. Her heart is in danger as well. Michael/OC
1. Angels

_AN: Hi all! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 1: Angels

Even though I had wings, I still liked to use my legs. We had them for a reason right? They are meant to be used. I was used to my wings by that time; it took me a whole year to get used to them without using my legs at all, which killed me a million times. I missed running; I was born to be a runner. When I was in high school I was on the varsity track team with the best times for the hundred meter dash. Michael was the one who taught me how to get used to my wings. Every time I tried to walk, he would always say:

"Why aren't you flying?"

And in reply I would always groan and lift myself back up into the air with my glittering white wings. I would always plead with Michael that I had gotten used to them and he would always put his hand on my shoulder and sigh and say:

"If you had gotten used to them you would not be pleading with me to use your legs."

I would always then turn to Gabriel, brother of Michael and try to convince him that I was used to my wings. He would sigh. I would always bat my long dark lashes and smile sweetly, because I'm such a kiss ass sometimes.

"Listen, Michael, if she says she's used to them then maybe she is," Gabriel would say to his older brother. Michael would sigh and rub his face with his hand in frustration.

I eventually got used to them though, but I never really got used to being an archangel. I never thought I completely fit in with Michael and Gabriel and Raphael. I was the newbie. I had become an archangel ten years earlier rather than the beginning of time like the others. I felt left out somewhat when I was first announced as the Angel of Protection. But He had asked Michael and Gabriel to teach me the ropes of being an archangel and to help guide me. I was shy at first; I guess you could say I was still traumatized after everything that had happened to me. I wasn't quite used to the fact that I had died and gone to heaven. I was dead, but now I lived to serve My Lord. But I got over it. Michael and Gabriel actually turned out to be the best friends I had ever had.

I always felt so bad-ass wearing the cool armor the archangels got to wear. I personalized it to accentuate my personality and my eyes, which Gabriel always said were my best feature about my physical appearance. My armor was black, silver, and light blue. The way it fit my body made me feel like Xena with a white silk skirt with intricate black and light blue designs bordering the hem reaching half way to my knees. I preferred not to wear the white cape, though sometimes I wore it. My glittering wings had a light blue holy tint to them which brought out my ice blue eyes.

I enjoyed having the angelic language written on my body all over my arms. It was carved into my angelic weapon as well, a beautiful steel recurve bow with a never ending supply of arrows. I preferred the guns that I had in my life before I was an angel. They were much more efficient but I was lucky that I had decided to join the Archery Club at my college.

I was running on the field of clouds, my long, wavy black hair blowing past me. Gabriel said Michael had wanted to see me. There was something up with Gabriel and he wouldn't tell me. When I got to Michael's chamber I quietly slipped in, hoping maybe I could surprise him. He was leaning over a balcony, looking out over the Lord's domain. I tiptoed, trying to hold back a laugh. Right as I was about to pounce on his back he turned his head to look at me.

"Arg! Darn it!" I laughed, disappointedly. I sat on the balcony rail and smiled at him. He couldn't even bring himself to smile fully; I could only see a flicker at the ends of his lips. "You wanted to see me," I reminded him. He nodded solemnly.

Even though all of the archangels referred to each other as their brothers, I could never say the same. Michael and Gabriel and I weren't related at all. But they were more like friends to me, but they were also like brothers as well because of the way they always looked after me.

My smile faded. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Whatever happens, don't listen to anything Gabriel says. He is misguided," Michael told me. My smile was completely gone now.

"What?" I said. I hopped off of the balcony rail and he put his hands on my shoulders. He leveled his face with mine so he was looking at me straight in the eyes.

"God has lost faith in man," Michael told me, keeping voice low and quiet as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "He has given orders to Gabriel and I to destroy mankind, and the next messiah."

"What?!" I almost screamed. He put a finger to my lips to motion me to keep my voice down.

"We cannot let this happen," Michael whispered. "We must not follow His or Gabriel's orders."

"What are you talking about? Not follow His orders? I don't understand, what do you mean 'lost faith in man'?" I said, rage firing in my cheeks.

"For so long, man has been wasting their gifts that God has granted them, he thinks they have abused their purpose on Earth, and he thinks that it is time for it all to come to an end," Michael explained.

"No..." My voice was barely above a whimper. "He can't just...give up on them. Their potential is not yet realized. What is he going to do?"

"He is going to exterminate them," Michael replied. "He will send down his angels to possess those that are weak." Michael's words were heavy with worry. I could see it in his eyes that he was dreading just the very thought of what His Lord was going to do. I took his hands in mine to comfort him, but he removed them and placed them on the sides of my face, holding it as he looked into my eyes. For the first time since I entered the room, I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But there is a child. A baby that has yet to be born can be the salvation of mankind. God wills this child to die. We cannot let this child die."

"But if we defy his orders, Michael, he could banish us! Or worse!" I exclaimed. He placed a hand over my mouth this time. I couldn't help it; I'm a naturally loud person. Always have been.

"They need to be guided. The baby needs to be protected, Evangeline. We need to protect it. We need to save mankind. There is still hope for them. Evangeline, are you on my side?" Michael said to me.

Hope for mankind. If God was going to exterminate mankind and try to kill the last hope for them, then everything I worked for on earth when I was alive, everything I fought for as an archangel was for nothing. I was the Angel of Protection; it was my job to protect those who needed to be protected on earth. I was made to protect mankind and I wouldn't be doing my job if I served Gabriel on his quest to destroy mankind.

"Who would I be to help destroy mankind if I was the Angel of Protection?" I said. The corners of his lips lifted in a small smile of gratitude.

"Gabriel is going to approach you to join him. He knows you are strong enough to destroy mankind. You must resist. You and I are the only ones who are going to do this. You need to get down to earth," Michael said to me. He turned his head to look at his chamber door. "He is coming."

The sun was beginning to set. Then suddenly the doors to Michael's chamber flew open and I saw Gabriel standing there.

"Evangeline, Michael, just the people I needed to see," Gabriel said. His face changed when he saw Michael and I, Michael's hands still cupping my face. He stepped out in front of me to block me from Gabriel.

"Go," Michael said to me. "Leave!"

"What about you?!" I exclaimed. He turned to me as Gabriel started to make his way across the floor to us.

"I will be behind you soon. I will deal with Gabriel for now. Find the child!" He said to me.

I pushed myself over the edge of the balcony and took off into the air. He told me to go down to earth, but I just didn't want to believe that God would enforce such orders. I flew instead to God, where I knew he would be.

I strode across the marble floors. "My Lord!" My strong voice echoed off the heavenly walls of where God sat on his throne of gold. "Why are you exterminating mankind?" I probably shouldn't have spoken to him like that, but I wanted an answer.

"There is no hope left for them," He answered.

"You're going to kill them off. And you're going to destroy a child, the next messiah! Give this child a chance. Give humanity a chance my Lord," I pleaded.

"They used every chance they had," He said.

"Then what was the point in creating me?! The Angel of Protection! You made me an archangel because of my devotion, my tendency to protect mankind! It was all a waste! I will have no purpose in your heavens once mankind is gone! I will not be doing my job if I just stand by and watch humanity fall away!" I shouted. It was quiet.

"You are following Michael's virtues now. You are defying my orders," He said.

"Yes, because I do not believe in them," I replied. He said nothing more. I knew what was happening. I knew then that I had to go down to earth before it was too late.

I left the Lord's palace, enraged and with haste. I found my way back to Michael's balcony but he was gone, nowhere to be found. I was about to jump when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Gabriel standing about five feet away from me.

"You are betraying Him," Gabriel said, low.

"I am doing the right thing," I replied. He stepped forward and I stepped back, stopped by the balcony.

"Why are you following him? He, as much as I, made you who you are today. I taught you just as much as he did and yet you follow him, the betrayer," Gabriel said.

"We will be the betrayers if we fail in our task," I say. He smirked.

"That's what he said before he fell to earth. And now you're willing to give up everything you have worked so hard for these past ten years to defy God and join the rebel," Gabriel spat at me.

"Yes," I said.

"Why do you join him when I have given you so much? You could easily just stay, join my army, kill the child, and stay with me. Keep your place in heaven as the Angel of Protection, as an archangel with me and Raphael," he said to me, stepping closer and closer.

I kept my place there on the edge of the balcony. "I would not be the Angel of Protection if I do not protect this child from dying."

"He has poisoned you against our Father! He has hypnotized you into betraying God with him! Stay in heaven with me and keep your place. It is better to stay the right hand of God rather than defy him whether you like the orders or not," Gabriel said to me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped loudly. I pushed him away from me and I pulled myself up onto the edge of balcony.

"What do you see him as? Just a brother? A friend? More than a friend? Why him?! That traitor! We both made you! You could have easily fallen for me!" Gabriel shouted at me. Jealousy and rage had clouded his mind.

"You don't know anything, Gabriel. But…I'm going to jump. I'm going to save that child, even if it's the last thing I do! Goodbye, Gabriel."

Then I jumped.

 _AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments, and please favorite and follow!_


	2. Faster

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Faster

I landed harshly on cold, wet pavement in an alleyway. It was raining which actually felt pretty good. I stood up and found I had left a crater in the pavement. How embarrassing. I went off to the side and heard dogs barking behind a wire fence. I sat in a puddle and felt something feathery next to me. I stopped and looked next to me and found two large feathery wings blotched with blood. I gasped and stood up. Watery blood coated my arm. Michael, what did you do? Would I have to do the same? I didn't know how to conceal my wings and neither did he. He must have thought it best not to attract attention. All the more important, Michael was here. I wasn't too far behind.

I felt a flash of pain in my neck where my halo was and I clawed at it. Now I knew how it felt to be a dog with a barking collar. I cracked it off and threw it to the side. I could not be an archangel here. I had to do what Michael did. I took the knife I had tucked in my boot and reached back. I held in a breath and began to slice my wings off close to my back. I began to scream bloody murder. Trust me, nothing hurt more than what I was doing. I was in tears by the time I had finished. I would need to get that stitched up.

I made my way out of the alley. I found a car and looked around to see if anyone was around. There weren't even street lights on. I punched my fist through the window and unlocked it. I played around with some of the wires and got the car working. I once had a best friend in high school who knew how to joyride a car and taught me the ropes on how to do it. I always vowed that I would only do it unless it was an emergency. And this was definitely an emergency.

My blood was dripping down my back and was staining the car seat. I needed new clothes and I wasn't going to rip them from somebody's back. I found a JCPenney's and found my way to the back. I picked the lock and made my way to the lockers where I found a flashlight and a first aid kit. I found a bathroom and stood by the sink. I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't know how to stitch my own skin back together, and it would have been extremely hard in the back. So I took a wad of paper towels, soaked them with cold water and soap and dabbed my wounds with them. I took another wad and dabbed them dry, wincing in pain. I searched the first aid kit for some cream to prevent infection although I thought it wouldn't do the job completely, but it would work some way. Finally I found the bandages and taped up the wounds. I went back through the lockers and saw a pair of leather biking gloves on the bench. They would be good for gripping and protecting my hands so I took them. I searched the store with the flashlight. I didn't care if the cameras would catch me, it didn't matter. I found some underwear for me to wear, I took a tight, black camisole, some camouflage shorts that rolled and buttoned up to be short and comfortable enough for me. I pleased myself and found a black biker jacket, a Kenneth Cole New York Epaulette. I took a pair of sunglasses from the rack and found a pair of combat boots that fit me. I tucked my knife into one of the boots. I tied some of my hair back into a half ponytail.

When I got outside I threw my armor into the dumps. As I left the department store I saw the Goodwill across the street. In the window I saw a beautiful classic ruby red Harley Davidson. I made my way to it and peered through the window. Who in their right mind would give something as beautiful as that to Goodwill? I broke the window and climbed through. It had an almost empty tank of gas and the helmet was hanging on the handle. I smiled.

"It looks just like mine when I was alive," I said to myself. I looked at the helmet. It was black and completely covered the face except for the eyes. I looked inside the bag in the back and found a picture they must have forgotten to take out. It was of a dad and his daughter standing beside this Harley. The girl was tall and dressed entirely in leather, with a a big smile and plump lips, blue eyes, and dark wavy hair. The man beside her had the same blue eyes and a shaved military haircut, dressed in a leather jacket and faded jeans. My heart wrenched. "Dear God, this is mine. Whoever donated it to Goodwill is going to regret it for life once I find them."

But right now wasn't the time to be thinking about my life before I died. I needed to be focused on what was important. The unborn child. Hopefully Michael was already on his way there.

I heard an explosion in the distance.

It's already started. I didn't want to stick around long enough to be found by my own people. I pulled on the helmet and took off, shoving all painful memories into the back of my mind. Well…I might as well get a nice ride. I took off into the night. Wherever Michael was, he was ahead of me and I intended to catch up. But I needed gas first.

After I found a gas station well enough away from where the explosion, I filled it up and headed on my way. The buzzing in the back of my mind gave me a sense of direction as I drove on the freeway, I was somewhere heading into the middle of nowhere in California. I saw a vision of a run-down diner in the middle of the desert, and that's how I knew that was where I would find the woman carrying the unborn messiah.

I drove all the way through the night into morning. I stopped once again to get gas and slip on my sunglasses before I started driving through the desert where I knew I wouldn't be able to stop again for a while. I felt the presence of the child growing stronger within me. I had to get there as fast as possible. I rode on, picking up speed and actually enjoying the ride. I had missed my baby for so long and since cops weren't really around right now, I could go as fast as I wanted. The day was starting to pass by. It was definitely not the ideal Christmas, but this was more important than singing Christmas favorites. I had completely forgotten that it was this close to Christmas for the people on Earth. I guess when this all started it became the least important thing for me to worry about. How ironic that this was all happening so close to the day of peace and joy on Earth.

I drove and drove until it hit the afternoon. I was almost there and I knew it, I could sense it. I was getting an adrenaline rush and I started to hit the gas even more. Hitting around 100 I zoomed past an LAPD car with a huge crack in the windshield. I actually hardly noticed it; I was going much faster than he was. Finally, I started seeing the diner that I saw in my vision earlier and my spidey senses were tingling off the top. I pulled in, startling the people standing outside; dragging a large sack towards the dumpster. One had a shot gun aimed to shoot at me as I dismounted my motorcycle.

"Take off the helmet!" I was ordered by the man with the gun. I slowly took it off and set it on my baby's seat. I removed my sunglasses and they all looked really surprised.

"Dad, she can't be one of them. I mean, just look at her," a young man said. Jeep was his name. I just knew, that was one of the gifts angels had.

"Show me your teeth!" The man with the gun, Bob, ordered at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think we have time for this?" I asked, my sass coming on. "Because we don't. I know what hunts you." Nobody moved. I smirked showing my teeth. I flopped my arms at my sides. "Happy?"

Bob lowered the gun. "Who are you?"

"My name's Evangeline. You can trust me. You need me on your side," I told them. "I know what they are. I know what they're after and if you all want to live you have to trust me."

"How do we know we can trust you?" A man named Kyle asked suspiciously.

I pointed to the sack they stuck near the dumpster. "Did she have creepy looking teeth? Did she hurt someone?"

They all looked at each other. Confirming, they all nodded.

"But how do you know all of that?" The one handed cook, Percy, asked.

"Because there are more like her out there. Some are going to be worse than that. You have to trust me," I said to them. They all looked at each other. I knew that by now they were desperate for explanations and protection. That's where I came in.

"Hey, who's that?" A teenage girl, Audrey, asked pointing at something behind me. It was a cop car; one with a huge crack in the wind shield. It started to turn into the diner. I grabbed the shot gun from Bob, the owner of the diner, so quickly that he hardly had any time to process what I had just done, and pointed it at the parking car.

"Everybody, get behind me now! Get _back_!" I exclaimed. I loaded the gun and pointed it straight where the driver would be. I couldn't see it because of the huge crack. "Get out of the car now!" I shouted. I saw the car door open. "When you're out, put your hands on your head and step _away_ from the car! _Do it now_!"

I saw someone step out. He had on nice black pants, a leather protective vest, a black t-shirt, and a long gray coat. His skin was golden and his hair was cut short and brown and he was exceptionally tall. I saw his hands go up and I saw his face. I sighed when I saw him and his face loosened when he saw me. He put his arms down and I dropped the gun.

"Michael!" I breathed happily. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his torso. This was a normal hug for me. I called them my tackle hugs, and he was used to them as well. I mainly gave them when I was in desperate need of a hug. "I am so glad you are here." He put me down.

"We'll talk later," he said to me.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Bob asked. I stood next to Michael. I nodded.

"You can trust him too. In fact you should rely more on him than me," I said to the group. A pregnant girl came out of the restaurant. She carried the messiah! She was so far along. It would be coming soon. That was a relief. "This is Michael."

Michael turned to me. "We are running out of time."

"Oh, right!" I said.

Michael made his way to the trunk of the cop cruiser. I followed, wondering what he had in there. Reinforcements, I was sure. And I was right. He was loaded with guns that he had to have stolen from a warehouse of some sort. My other babies…it was so good to see them again. Let me say, being a cop in my human life got me attached to a couple of things. I gasped.

"Who are you anyway?" Kyle asked me. I looked at him over the side of the car.

"I used to be a cop," I said. I turned to Michael.

"Why aren't you a cop now?" He asked. I turned to look at Michael. He gave me a look as he distributed guns to the others.

"I was put into a physical condition that forced me to resign," I replied. It was technically true. Dying was a physical condition.

"Let's get moving inside!" Michael said, handing me two handguns and a rife with extra ammunition for all of them.

"What the hell is going on?! All of a sudden you two show up and start telling us what to do and who to trust and-" Bob started ranting angrily.

Michael stopped right before he got inside the diner, turning his head back towards the freeway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're here," Michhael muttered. He bent down and picked up Bob's shot gun that I had dropped and shoved it into Bob's arms. "You're gonna need this."

The sun was setting quickly behind the diner as we all moved inside. We began to block every door and window in the joint with chairs and tables.

As we were waiting I used the time to try to learn everyone's names. There was of course Bob, the owner of the diner Paradise Falls. There was his son, Jeep, who had a crush on Charlie, the unmarried, pregnant waitress who carried the unborn messiah. There was Sandra and Howard who were a high maintenance sort of couple. Howard had been bandaged up in the neck due to an old lady who was possessed and bit a chunk out of him. He was fighting for dear life, and my heart wrenched at seeing him lying on the floor, his state of consciousness fading in and out; it only served as a bitter reminder that even as the Angel of Protection, I couldn't be there for everyone, that every had a time, and everything happened for a reason. There was their rebellious teenage daughter, Audrey. There was Kyle, a man from Las Vegas who was a single father and only wanted to see his son. And then lastly there was Percy, the one handed cook in the diner who was once in the army, and was quite a religious man.

Then, once the sun had completely gone down, the lights in the diner went completely out. People started to freak out until Percy found a flashlight. I was standing next to Michael. He was looking around and at the ceiling. Several minutes later, he found the way to the roof. The flat on the roof was right in front of the no longer illuminated sign of the diner and was guarded by a railing.

"Stay down here with Charlie," Michael commanded me.

"What? Why? You need me up there," I debated.

"You need to be near Charlie just in case some climb through the window. Do your job," Michael said. He had me there. I _was_ better off being down in the diner just in case. I took in a breath.

"Alright," I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe," he told me making his way onto the roof.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments, and please Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
